


Demanding Woman

by neo4_urSOUL



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo4_urSOUL/pseuds/neo4_urSOUL
Summary: "William does love a demanding woman." So since Christina and William are the same person what does that mean about Christina?
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	Demanding Woman

After spending the last couple of days watching out for Dee while Hippolyta is on a guide trip all Ruby wanted to do is get back to the Northside and soak in the claw foot bathtub that awaits her. It is rare that a tub is big enough to accommodate her long legs and give her the room to truly relax. I guess when the owner of said tub is even taller than her things like this shouldn't be surprising.

The house is quiet, meaning she's the only occupant here at the moment. It isn't that the house is noisy when she isn't alone but the sound of movement and the occasional sound of one of the many record players playing soft blues music throughout the house makes it feel homier. Ruby enjoys the feeling it gives her, never experiencing this sensation growing up, moving from boarding home to boarding home with her mom and Leti while Marvin lived with their aunt and uncle in Boston. 

Chicago summers are brutal even in shorts and with one too many buttons undone on your shirt. The bus doesn't come to this neighborhood so having to walk the mile to the house was not ideal. Surprisingly her hair held up in the heat, Lord knows she didn't want to have to do it again. 

Stripping out of the day's clothes, Ruby sits on the side of the tub waiting for the water to be perfect.

The first step into the water soothes her aching feet and as she lowers herself into the tub, careful not to get the scarf protecting her hair wet, she feels her body start to relax. Leaning her head across the back and closing her eyes, Ruby lets the water lull her into relaxation.

Whether it's been 10 minutes or an hour she doesn't really know but she hears footsteps coming toward the bathroom. Christina was gone before Ruby woke up, leaving a fresh pot of coffee and breakfast in the kitchen, so Ruby doesn't know if she spent the day as William or herself. 

Ruby likes William. He's smooth-talking, charming, captivating, a "tall skinny papa", and he knows how to satisfy her in the way that she needs. Even though they are the same person, Christina on the other hand while also tall and skinny is not nearly as charming and smooth. She is captivating but in a way, where you can't pick up on what’s running through her mind. Occasionally while in the midst of a heated discussion or honestly just any conversation Ruby notices how Christina's gaze moves to her lips or sweeps up and down her body. William does the same thing but usually acts on it by kissing her, wrapping his arms around her, or gently caressing whatever part of her is closest to him. 

Christina never acts on it, usually taking a step back or walking past her and leaving the room altogether whenever they get too close. Ruby has never been with another woman (not that she hasn't had offers, she's done gigs at the gay bar on 35th Street and has definitely been tempted by a woman in a sharp suit or a long-legged woman in a skirt one usually would not wear in public) but the mystery that is Christina Braithwhite has her curious of how Christina and William compare in bed.

Christina turns the corner coming into the bathroom halfway through the process of unbuttoning the top tucked into her skirt.

She looks surprised to see Ruby in the bathroom and clutches her shirt closed and turns around.

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd be here. I'll leave you to your bath." Christina says as she moves to leave the bathroom. 

Ruby remembers something Christina said to her, "William does like a demanding woman." Since William and Christina are technically the same person what does that mean for Christina?

“Stop.” Ruby's stern voice stops Christina in her tracks causing her to turn around still clutching her shirt closed. 

“Come back,” Ruby tells her as she walks back to the tub. 

Ruby reaches out and tugs at the bottom of her skirt since that’s the closest thing she can reach.

“Why don’t you join me in here. You seemed like you were getting ready for a bath anyway.” 

Christina shakes her head vigorously with a slightly panicked look on her face. 

“That’s fine, I’ll wait. I don’t—“ 

“You’ve literally washed my back but you don’t want to join me in here?” Ruby interrupts. Christina fidgets with the buttons on her shirt with the hand not clutching for dear life to keep the shirt closed. 

“It’s just umm….” Christina nervously shifts from one foot to the other. “I don’t remember the last time I was naked in front of someone in my own skin.”

“The way I found out you are William was by you standing naked in the middle of the foyer.” Ruby reminds her. 

“That was different though. I was covered in blood. Bathing with someone is intimate. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Christina explains.

“Even if the body was only temporarily yours you’ve been inside me. If that’s not intimate I don’t know what is. So get your ass in here now.” She pulls on the hem of the skirt again to emphasize the “now”.

Taking a deep breath Christina unclenches the hand around her shirt and slips it off her shoulders and onto the floor. She won’t meet Ruby’s eyes that are still trained on her as she unzips and shimmies out of her skirt, leaving her in her expensive panties and bra.

Ruby knows about the Mark of Cain, Christina told her about it as William when Ruby asked about the mark across his chest. Now she sees the same mark across Christina’s abdomen, she had been wondering where her mark was. 

She quickly strips out of her undergarments and tries to nudge Ruby to lean forward so she can sit behind her but Ruby doesn’t budge. 

“No. I want you across from me. I want to look at you.”

Reluctantly Christina crosses to the other side of the tub and steps in, sinking into the still warm water opposite of her companion. Ruby feels Christina’s long legs slide along the outside of hers and settle on each side of her hips.

“The fact that this tub can accommodate both of our long legs in astounding. The joys of having money.” Ruby says causing a smile to cross Christina’s lips.

Christina seems to have relaxed having settled into the water with Ruby sitting across from her. The water hits right below Ruby’s chest so that the top of her breast peek out the top of the water. The water against her chest causing her skin to glow and Christina can’t keep her eyes off the other woman’s chest. 

“Are you going to look at my face or keep looking at my chest?” Christina’s eyes move up to take in the smirk on Ruby’s face. 

“Have you seen yourself? I couldn’t help it.” Her face is slightly red but she’s trying to keep up her usual bravado. 

“Honestly I never thought we’d be in a situation like this, with William yes but I didn’t think you liked me.”

“Do you think I’d still be staying here if I didn’t like you, Christina? Leti keeps an open room for me at Winthrop House, I can go there anytime I want to. I’m here because I want to be.”

Something is Christina gets bold at hearing Ruby’s words, her pupils are wide, making the blue of her eyes almost nonexistent, and she leans forward like she’s about to move towards Ruby. Instead of letting her cross Ruby’s left foot leaves the water to press against pale skin pushing Christina back against the wall of the tub. 

The shock on Christina’s face paired with the low moan just might give Ruby the answer she was looking for about Christina, it seems she also likes a demanding woman. She’s definitely going to use this to her advantage. 

“I didn’t tell you to move. Someone left early this morning and I had to do a lot of walking today so my feet hurt. I think you owe me.” Ruby’s big toe pressing harder against Christina’s chest. Christina looks at Ruby with a raised eyebrow and Ruby doesn’t back down and wiggles her toes against pale skin. 

Slim hands emerge from the water and cradle the foot against her chest and press her thumbs into the sole of the foot applying the perfect amount of pressure.

Ruby tilts her head back against the tub and enjoys the attention Christina pays to each foot, pressing a kiss to her ankle before dropping the foot back into the water.

“I guess you can come here now.” Ruby relents once her feet are back in the water. 

With a satisfied grin, Christina moves across the tub and straddles Ruby’s waist.

“Can I kiss you?” Christina asks.

“William never asks.”

“It’s obvious when you want to kiss William, you’ve never kissed Christina.” Christina leans in so that there’s barely any space between them.

Closing the distance Ruby leans forward letting their lips meet in their first kiss as Ruby and Christina. It’s different than kissing William, Christina’s lips are softer and fuller but she kisses with the same passion as William. It feels like they’ve been kissing for hours before they have to break apart to breathe. Cupping the cheeks of the flawless dark skin woman in front of her Christina initiates their second kiss. This one is more passionate than the last, Ruby grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. Thumbs rub against the mark on Christina’s stomach causing her entire to stiffen. 

“Relax,” Ruby whispers against her lips. Christina’s head falls to the shoulder in front of her so she can catch her breath.

“The water is getting cold, let's get out of here,” Ruby says as she urges Christina out of her lap. She moves back to the other side of the tub and Ruby gets out of the water. 

Christina can’t help but ogle the beautiful woman in front of her looking like the perfect piece of art emerging from the water.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself Ruby looks over her shoulder to address the blonde still in the tub, “dry off and meet me in the bedroom,” and leaves the bathroom. If she puts extra emphasis in the sway of her hips she’ll never admit. 

She’s never moved so quickly to get out of the bath and dry off. 

When she enters the bedroom Ruby is sitting at the end of the circle bed still wrapped in her towel, leaning back on her hands with her right leg crossed over her left and a smirk. Christina crosses the room and stands in front of her waiting.

Ruby stands and steps into Christina’s personal space and as she does anytime they stand that close Christina’s eyes drop to full lips. Most of the men Ruby have been with have either been shorter or as tall as her so she isn’t used to having to reach up to kiss someone. She pulls Christina down to her and drops the towel uncovering her lover’s body before grabbing her by the waist. She manages to turn them so Christina’s legs hit the bed. 

Coming up for air gives Ruby just enough time to nudge Christina’s shoulder just enough so she knows to fall back onto the bed behind her. She slides up towards the pillows. On instinct, she goes to reach for the potion that she keeps by the bed but a hand grabs onto her ankle to stop her. 

Crawling up the bed Ruby settles to straddle Christina and leans forward and catches herself with her hands to hover over her lover.

"You said the words may have come out of William’s mouth but they're yours. So let me have you. No potion. Just you."

Ruby leans in to whisper in her ear, "If you're good for me then just maybe I'll play you something later. I know you like to see what these hands can do."

Biting her lip as Ruby bites her earlobe, Christina moans, knowing what those hands can do to her when she's taken the potion and curious about what they can do without it especially seeing the way dexterous fingers play complex riffs and chords on the guitar.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do." Blue eyes look into brown ones as Ruby's hand tickles her inner thighs.

"That's what I like to hear."

By the end of the night, Ruby is wrapped in the bedsheet strumming her guitar and well aware that she prefers Christina to William as the woman in question lays on her side across the bed, head propped in her hand with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't trust Christina Braithwhite AT ALL but I cannot get this pairing out of my head. The scene of Christina saying "William does love a demanding woman" lives rent-free in my head and then finding out that she and William are the same person caused this to happen.


End file.
